A Series of Fairytale One Shots
by A K Mason
Summary: The title pretty much says it all. Summary inside. First story is Sleeping Beauty, next Cinderella. All Canon pairings! Read and Review Please!
1. Sleeping Beauty part 1

**Ok so this isgoing to be a bunch of one shots based on fairytales in the twilight world. They will be modernised and little bits will be added in. All of them should be one shots but if it's too long then it will be two shots but no lthen that.**

**Anyway the first story I'm going to write is my favourite fairytale of all time. Also Princess Aurora is my fairytale princess. Anyway enjoy! =]**

* * *

**Sleeping Beauty**

_[Sleeping Bella]_

Once upon a time, well nineteen years ago to be exact in a land not too far from where you are - depending on where you are - there lived a very successful business man. This man's name was Carlisle Cullen and he was one of the richest men in the city of New York. His whole life he was brought up properly and got the best education. He married the beautiful daughter of a family friend, Esme Anne Platt Evenson. A year after their marriage Esme gave birth to a baby boy, who they named Edward Anthony Cullen.

Carlisle was on his way to the hospital with his wife and three year old son, to see his best friend and co partner Charlie Swan, whose wife was in labour. They entered a corridor and a saw a man with curly brown hair pacing up and down the corridor.

"How is she, Charlie?" Carlisle asked as he approached him with Edward in his arms and Esme by his side.

"I don't know," Charlie said, looking up. "They said there were some complications and kicked me out."

"I'm sure everything will be alright," Esme said comfortingly. A doctor walked out into the corridor.

"Mr Swan, congratulations!" The doctor said. "You have a beautiful baby girl." Charlie suddenly hugged the doctor thanking him profusely and then ran into the room. The three Cullens followed amused by his reaction. They entered the private room that Renee was in; she was holding a small bundle in her arms. She handed Charlie his daughter and beamed at everyone in the room.

"Isn't she just beautiful, darling?" She asked her husband. Charlie just nodded still staring at his daughter, apparently lost for words. Carlisle chuckled and walked over to look at the baby.

"She is gorgeous," Carlisle said. "She has your eyes, Charlie. What do you think, Edward?" Edward stared at the little baby in Charlie's arms with confusion.

"Just a baby," he said shrugging his shoulders. He could not understand what the big deal was. His answer made all the adults in the room laugh as Edward had no idea that he just looked upon his future bride.

"So what's her name?" Esme asked.

"Isabella Marie Swan," Renee said happily.

---

"She is gorgeous," a tall curvy blonde said, her name was Rosalie. Two girls stood next to her, one was a small girl with spiky black hair and grey eyes. The other girl was tall with dark brown hair and brown eyes. All three girls looked not a day over nineteen. "May I give her a gift?" Charlie and Renee nodded their heads in response and made sure the coast was clear. Rosalie took her wand out from her pink beaded bag and walked carefully closer to Isabella. "Not that she needs it, but to ensure she never loses her beauty." She waved her wand over Isabella, who stared at the pink sparks that appeared. The tall brunette, Angela approached next. She waved her wand over Isabella and green sparks appeared.

"I give her the voice of a nightingale," she said happily. Then as the small girl named Alice approached Isabella for the last gift, the doors suddenly blasted open. There stood a small blonde woman with a menacing look upon her face she was carrying a black staff which had a green org on the top of it.

"Jane!" The three women said as the woman walked in, her cold eyes searching the room.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" Jane asked. "A celebration. All the fairies were invited I see." She walked around the room sneering at everyone but remaining calm. "All the fairies but me."

"We're sorry," Renee said quickly trying to avoid an argument.

"Not as sorry as you will be," Jane said quietly her voice taunting. "Now, time for me to give the baby a gift. On her nineteenth birthday she will prick her finger on a spindle tree and die." She smacked her staff on the floor and disappeared with a swish of her robes.

"No!" Renee screamed clutching Isabella and crying.

"I haven't given her my gift," Alice said. "I can't remove the curse but I can change it a little." Alice took her wand and waved it over Isabella. "When you prick your finger, you will not die; you will fall asleep and will be able to awake with a kiss from your true love." Blue sparks appeared from her wand. "I wish I could turn Jane into a toad!"

"You know we can only use our powers for good," Angela said.

Carlisle and Charlie searched and destroyed every spindle tree in their surrounding area but Charlie and Renee still feared for the safety of their child. So Rosalie, Angela and Alice suggested that they take Isabella away until her nineteenth birthday. They agreed reluctantly, knowing that there was no other choice. They waved goodbye to their baby girl and watched with heavy hearts as she disappeared with the three fairies.

* * *

_Nineteen Years Later_

The alarm clock went off and a young girl with long brown hair and chocolate brown eyes smacked it, to turn it off. The girl sat up on her bed and stretched, as she remembered her dream about a guy with emerald green eyes. She looked at her room, as she had just moved into a New York apartment with Rosalie, Angela and Alice. The three of them were her guardians, even though they had not aged her entire life. However since they were her only family she didn't question it or that they had enrolled to go to the same College as her and had all the same classes as well. The apartment they were in belonged to the three girls and why they had an apartment in New York City was beyond her. She looked at the calendar on her wall, which let her know that it was Sat 22nd August. Her three guardians and she would be starting college on Monday.

"Marie!" A voice called from outside her room. "Are you up? We have to go grocery shopping, darling."

"I'm up Rose," Marie said getting up from her bed and walking to the bathroom. "I'm just gonna take a shower."

Once she had showered and gotten ready, she walked into the kitchen where Rosalie was placing breakfast onto plates and setting them on the table. She was wearing dark denim jeans, a pink blouse with matching pink heels and a pink apron thrown over her outfit as well. Marie went over and sat down at the table taking the plate of breakfast Rosalie gave her. Angela walked into the kitchen wearing stone washed jeans and a long green top. She sat down next to Marie and ate her breakfast as Alice bounced into the room wearing a blue knee-length sundress. Rosalie always wore pink, Angela always wore green and Alice always wore blue. Marie still to this day did not understand why.

---

The four of them walked into the grocery store, with Rosalie pushing the trolley. They walked through the aisles getting the things they needed and placing them in the trolley. Angela and Marie went to get the ice cream as Alice and Rose looked at the fruit and vegetables.

"Shall we get some blueberries?" Alice asked picking some up.

"No, let's get raspberries," Rosalie answered.

"Blueberries!"

"Raspberries!"

"Blueberries!"Alice said stamping her feet on the floor at Rose.

"Raspberries!" Rose demanded trying to take the blueberries of Alice, who started dodging her. The blueberries fell out of her hands and onto the floor. Luckily the box was sealed and therefore none of the blueberries fell out. Alice went to pick them up when someone beat her to it. She looked up to see a tall blond boy with striking blue eyes, who was smiling down at her. He had a remarkable smile. Standing next to him was a burly guy with curly brown hair. The blond guy handed Alice the blueberries, whilst still smiling at her as if he had never seen such beauty before in his life.

"Thank you," Alice said smiling at him and turned around to face Rose, who had walked up to her with the trolley. "Let's go, we still have a lot to do."

"Wait," the blond guy said quickly and Alice turned around to face him. "I'm Jasper, what's your name?"

"Sorry, we don't talk to strangers," Rose said politely and tried her best not to look at the burly guy, who hadn't stopped staring at her since he entered the aisle.

"We have the ice cream," Angela shouted from the end of the aisle. "Did you get everything?"

"Nearly," Rose yelled back as she started to make her way towards them with Alice, who was doing her best to restrain herself from looking back.

"You guys haven't been fighting again have you?" Bella's voice asked.

"No, of course not," Alice said quickly throwing raspberries and blueberries into the trolley.

"Are you guys from around here?" The burly guy asked as he walked up to them with Jasper.

"We really have to go," Rose said manoeuvring away from him.

"Rose! Alice! Come on!" Angela shouted and both girls darted off with their trolley quickly.

"Well, that went well," the burly guy mused.

"Do you think they were really in a hurry, Emmett?" Jasper asked. "Or they just really didn't want to talk to us." Emmett shrugged his shoulders in response and hoped that they would get to see the girls again.

***

A tall guy with bronze coloured hair and emerald green eyes stepped out of a massive house with tall wide windows and walked towards a silver Aston Martin Vanquish, whilst waving at the tall olive skinned security guard. He turned off the car alarm and got into the car before driving off towards NYU, where he was about to begin his third year.

He pulled into the parking lot of the University and got out of his car. He grabbed his bag and walked off to collect his new term schedule. Once he had his schedule he headed off to his first class. On his way he had to duck behind benches, lockers or people to avoid Irina Denali. Mr and Mrs Denali had been trying to get him with of their three daughters for the past year. Kate, the youngest of the lot was the only one who didn't agree with her parents. He almost made it to his class until he heard his name being called.

"Eddie!" He looked around to find an escape. Someone pulled him into a nearby classroom.

"Mornin Edward," Jasper whispered to him. Edward looked at his two best friends and smiled.

"Morning Jasper, Emmett," Edward said in reply. "Thanks a lot guys."

"You're welcome Edwardo," Emmett said and then chuckled at the face Edward made in response to the nickname. "What did you do over the weekend? Me and Jasper met these two gorgeous girls." Edward laughed at him.

"Sounds like a productive weekend to me," Edward said. "I don't think mine really compares."

"Yeah, well he forgot to mention that they blew us off," Jasper said slightly disappointed.

"Don't worry, I'm sure everything will work out," Edward said reassuring his friend before checking to make sure the coast was clear. "Alright guys, we'd better get to class. I'll see you guys at lunch."

---

Marie was sat with Rosalie on her right and Alice on her left; Angela was sat next to Alice. They were sat in their Theory of Music class, making notes on the different types of music there were. Marie was enjoying college so far but it was only her first day. All her morning classes had gone by rather well.

Marie sat down on the benches outside with Alice as Rose and Angela went to get their lunch. There was a light breeze today not too cold, which suited Marie quite well as she grew up in Phoenix, Arizona.

"Do you want to go shopping, on Friday?" Alice asked Marie with a hopeful smile.

"Sure," Marie said and Alice immediately started bouncing up and down in her seat.

---

"I'll get Alice's food," Angela said placing food on a tray. "Probably the best way to avoid an argument." Rosalie nodded in agreement and placed food on her tray for herself and Marie.

"Hello, there," said a voice to Rose's right. She turned to see the big burly guy from the grocery store. "I wasn't aware that you went to NYU."

"Yes, well I guess I do," Rose answered and walked up to the cashier to pay for her food. Angela walked behind her slightly amused.

"Would you and your friend like to sit at our table?" the guy asked her indicating a table on his left with a few guys sat at it, one of them was the blond that had been at the grocery store as well.

"No thank you," Rose said. "We'll be fine." They walked outside and over to where Alice and Marie were sat. They sat down and began to eat their lunch and listen to Alice talking excitedly about going shopping on Friday.

***

"This is all, your fault," Rose said as she looked around puzzled.

"How is this, my fault?" Alice demanded looking just as puzzled.

"Because you were supposed make sure that we had every class with Marie," Rose said agitated. "If we did then we would not have had to find something to do while we wait and then get lost."

"If you had let me just use a little bit of mag-", Alice began but Angela and Rose covered her mouth.

"Don't say it," Angela whispered. "Now stop fighting both of you. We need to get back; Marie will be waiting for us."

"Oh I hope she's alright," Rose said anxiously.

---

Marie walked out of her class and stood near the door, where she was supposed to meet the girls at the end of class. She looked at her watch; she had been let out of class early because she managed to finish her work first. She had some time to kill before they got here, so she looked around to see what she could do. She saw that the door next to her led to a music room and walked inside. There was a microphone set up nearby, along with a piano and other musical instruments. She looked around to make sure she was alone and walked over to the microphone; she had been dying to try out the song that had come to her in the middle of the night. She picked up the microphone and after taking a deep breath began to sing.

"_I know you; I walked with you once upon a dream,_

_I know you, the gleam in your eyes in so a familiar a gleam,_

_And I know it's true, that visions are seldom all they seem,_

_But if I know you, I know what you do,_

_You loved me at once, they way you did once upon a dream"_

Edward stood there admiring the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. He walked over to the piano and took a minute to figure out the tune. He smiled as he began to play along with her beautiful voice. She stopped singing immediately and looked up at him.

"Don't go," Edward said getting up, realising she was going to leave.

"I'm not supposed to talk to strangers," Marie said looking down.

"Well, then just sing," Edward said, he did not want her to leave. "You don't have to talk at all." Marie smiled and finally looked up right into his emerald green eyes. His eyes were just like the ones in her dreams. She picked up the microphone and continued to sing, she didn't know what it was but something about him just made her want to stay there. Edward walked back over to the piano and continued to play.

---

"I think we are more lost then we were before," Rose said in agitation.

"Um are you girls ok," asked a guy, who was at least five or six inches shorter then Angela and she was wearing dolly shoes today. He had a hint of an Irish accent.

"Not really," Angela replied smiling at him. "Do you know how to get here?"

"Yeah, I'm headed that way, I'll show you," he answered also smiling. "I'm Ben, by the way."

"I'm Angela," Angela replied ignoring the other two girls as they walked down the corridor.

---

"Oh no, I'm gonna be late," Marie said looking at her watch. "I have to go." She put the microphone back in its original place and grabbed her bag. Edward placed a hand over hers to stop her from leaving.

"When can I see you again?" He asked.

"I don't know if that's such a good idea," Marie said looking down at her feet. He lifted her chin up so that she could look at him.

"Please?"

"Um ... ok. I'll be here tomorrow at the same time," Marie said quietly. "If you're free."

"I'll see you tomorrow then," Edward said kissing the back of her hand before letting it go. Marie blushed profusely and smiled at him before walking out of the room and back to her original waiting spot.

***

It was Friday and Marie had just successfully finished her first week at college. She had met up with the green eyed guy everyday of the week, Edward was his name. He was so nice, sweet and charming. Every time she saw him she just wanted to stay there with him forever. The way he looked at her made her go weak in the knees and when he gave her that crooked smile she actually thought she would melt. She sighed happily as she got dressed to go out with the girls, she hadn't told them about Edward yet. It's not that she was ashamed of Edward, it was just that this was the first time she had something really special and she didn't want to share it just yet. It was weird but she had fallen for him in just five days. She walked out of her room and to the girls, who were waiting for her in the living room so that they could go shopping.

---

"Do I have to go?" Edward asked.

"Yes," Emmett replied as they walked outside to their cars. "If we are being forced to go, then so are you." Edward sighed; it looked like he didn't have much of a choice. He would have to go to this stupid get together at Rockefeller Center in the ice skating rink. He stood and talked to Jacob, Quil and Embry (The security guards at his house) for awhile until Jasper called and said to meet him there. Edward said bye to them and got into his car as Emmett got into his own car. He drove out the gate and past the Swan's house next door where Paul, Sam and Jared worked as security and drove off. While he drove he thought about the beautiful Marie, who he had seen every day for a week without fail. She was so sweet, caring and kind. Her sweet smell was like some kind of allure and her deep chocolate brown eyes always pulled him towards her like some sort of magnet. He never wanted to be away from her, it was strange but he had fallen for her in just five days. He parked his car as he arrived at Rockefeller Center. He walked with Emmett down to the ice skating rink, where they met Jasper. The three of them didn't really want to skate or be there at all. Irina and Tanya started skating nearby to get Edward's, Emmett's or Jasper's attention. Tanya attempted to do some crazy spin and landed on her arse. The boys laughed discreetly as she got up and dusted herself off. Three girls zoomed onto the ice; they were all wearing knee-length dresses with leggings. One was wearing green, another wearing blue and the third wearing pink.

"It's those girls," Emmett said happily as Jasper stared at the one in blue, who was skating around looking like a figure skater. Edward looked up at the girls and then at his friends and smiled, they had it bad. Jasper obviously liked the small one in the blue dress and Emmet liked the tall blonde in pink. Edward got up and walked to the counter to get skates for him and his two friends, who were still staring at the girls. He walked back over and handed them the skates. The two of them took them quickly and started putting them on.

"Marie, come on," the girl in pink said. Edward looked to where she was looking and saw Marie standing by the edge of the rink wearing a lilac dress with matching leggings. She shook her head at the girl.

"No way, I can barely walk on the ground without falling," Marie said in reply. "Add ice into the mix and we might as well send me to the hospital now."

"Fine suit yourself," the girl said. "We'll be over there on the other side, its better. Yell if you need us." Marie nodded as the girl skated away with Emmet and Jasper trailing behind her.

"Hey," Edward said walking up behind Marie.

"Ah!" Marie said in shock and lost her balance as she was wearing skates, they had forced those on her. She fell forwards towards the ice but two arms circled her waist right before she hit it and caused an electric current to spread through her body at the touch. She looked up at Edward and smiled. He lifted her up to a standing position and she turned around to face him, he still had his arms around her but she didn't mind.

"I didn't mean to scare you," Edward said.

"Oh it's ok," Marie said in reply.

"Do you want to skate?" Edward asked and Marie looked doubtfully at the ice. "I can teach you."

"I wouldn't trust myself on the ice," Marie said in warning to him, he laughed in response.

"I won't let you fall," Edward said removing his arms from her waist and walking onto the ice. He turned around and held out his hand for her. "Trust me, nothing will happen to you." Marie took his hand feeling the electric current and his touch and he grabbed her other hand as well. He helped her skate, while skating backwards himself.

---

"Watch this," Alice said and she did a long twirl on the ice just as Rose skated over to them. "Rose we have company, very hot company." Rose turned and saw the two guys from the grocery store.

"Very human company," Rose said agitated.

"I don't know why you're complaining, maybe they're our soul mates," Alice said as the boys got nearer.

"How do you know that?" Rose said.

"I don't, but if we don't give them a chance we'll never know," Alice said.

"Alice we haven't found our soul mates in last hundred years," Rose said as the guys manoeuvred around people. "Why would we now."

"Rose, just because you were determined that it was Royce and you turned out to be wrong doesn't mean there isn't anyone one out there for you," Alice said in frustration.

"If you guys hadn't had come ..." Rose trailed off and took a deep breath to avoid the emotions that were coming to the surface. Alice and Angela hugged her comfortingly and skated further away from the guys.

"I know, Rose," Angela said. "But Alice is right, you have to at least give this guy a chance, as soon as he touches you, you'll know."

"Hello ladies," the big burly guy said as they finally made their way to them. "I'm Emmet McCarthy and this is my friend Jasper Whitlock. Now we've properly introduced ourselves."

"Hi, I'm Angela," Angela said moving forward slightly. "This is Rosalie and Alice." She pointed at the girls as she said this. The girls waved in response. Angela smiled and looked around to see how she could make herself scarce.

"Hey Angela," a voice said from behind her. She turned to see Ben standing there smiling at her.

"Hey," Angela said and skated away with him happily, she already knew he was the one for her.

"So Alice, you seem to be really good at this," Jasper said.

"Yeah, I've had ballet classes most of my life," Alice said in reply and moved nearer to Jasper. He smiled and skated with her away from Emmett and Rosalie.

"Rosalie, is it ok if I call you Rosie?" Emmett asked conversationally.

"No," Rose said shortly and started to skate. Emmett caught up with her and attempted another conversation.

"Did you grow up in New York?" Emmett asked.

"No,"

"Do you have any siblings?"

"No,"

"Is pink your favourite colour?"

"N-yes," Rose said and smiled a little at his persistence.

"I knew I would get a yes eventually," Emmett said extremely pleased with himself.

---

"I should find the girls," Marie said although she didn't sound like she wanted to go.

"It's ok, I'll see you at college on Monday," Edward said and smiled at her before kissing her hand and helping her off the ice. She blushed and Edward stroked her cheek. "I love your blush." She blushed even more at this and then said bye before walking away to find her friends. Edward turned back towards the ice and saw Emmett and Jasper skating over towards him. "Hey guys, how did it go?"

"Great, I think Alice likes me," Jasper said happily.

"Rosalie doesn't hate me," Emmet said also very happily.

"Excellent," Edward said to his friends. They skated off the ice and then took off their skates to return them.

***

It had been two weeks since the first time Rosalie had ever seen Emmett and she liked him, he was really nice. But she didn't want to get her hopes up again and have them come crashing down. She picked up the book that she needed and read the back of it as Angela walked over to her.

"I found the perfect book," Angela said happily. "It gives you full step by step instructions on how to make a cake!"

"Good, I found this one to help me make the dress," Rose said showing her the book she had in her hand. "Let's get them and then go we have to pick up food on the way home as well."

---

"Just one more week and we'll finally be able to see our daughter again," Renee said happily to her husband as they sat at the dining table for dinner.

"I know sweetheart," Charlie said. "I can't wait either." A girl with curly reddish brown hair walked into the room.

"I'm going out Aunt Renee," she said. "Is that ok?"

"Of course Reneesme," Renee said. "Be home in time for dinner. Oh and your parents called, they'll be home next Saturday."

"Great, not that I don't love spending time with you guys," Reneesme said. "I just prefer my own bed."

"We know," Charlie said. "Now go have fun." Reneesme kissed them goodbye and walked out the house and towards her car she got from her parents on her sixteenth birthday, two years ago.

"Hey Jacob," Reneesme said to the security guard standing at the gates of the Cullen's house. The Cullen's were good friends with her Aunt and Uncle always had been.

"Hey Nessie," Jacob said smiling at her. He was the only one who called her that and the only one that she would let get away with calling her that. "Where you off to?"

"Meeting some friends at the Mall," Reneesme replied and walked closer so that the other guards wouldn't hear her. "What time to d finish work?"

"At eight," Jacob replied quietly.

"I don't have to be home till midnight," Reneesme said. "Do you wanna do something?" She asked him unsurely.

"Sure, where do you want me to meet you?" Jacob asked. Reneesme smiled and pulled out a piece of paper and wrote down an address on it before handing it to him. He took it and carefully put it in his pocket. "I'll see you later then." Reneesme smiled happily and got into her car before driving off.

---

"Just one more week and Isabella will be back," Esme said happily. "Finally, Renee and Charlie will be so happy."

"I know, I'm as excited as they are," Carlisle said. "We'll get to see our future daughter-in-law."

"I've already started the party arrangements with Renee for next Sunday," Esme explained happily.

***

"How can you have not found her?!" Jane demanded. "Are you sure you looked everywhere?"

"Of course, we checked every cradle in the state of New York," Jessica said and Lauren nodded her head.

"Cradle, why-" Jane laughed coldly. "Do you hear that Heidi," Jane said to a women who was sat near Jane. "All these years, they've been looking for a baby!" Jessica and Lauren flinched as Jane turned to them angrily. "You fools!" She threw the nearest thing at them and they fled from the room. "Heidi, I know I can count on you, find that girl before the thirteenth." Heidi nodded her head and in a flash turned into a black crow before flying out the window.

***

"We have to get her out of the apartment," Rose said. "We need an excuse."

"Marie, could you go get some berries?" Alice asked.

"Sure Alice," Marie said. "What berries would you like?"

"Strawberries and blueberries," Angela said quickly. "Lots and lots of them." Marie nodded and grabbed her coat before walking out. As soon as she was out the three girls closed the door and began their work. Rose took out all the material she needed and began cutting it according to the book she had. She got Alice to stand on a stool so that she could use her as a dummy. Angela got all the ingredients she needed and started to make the cake.

"Angela, you can't cook," Alice said looking at the material Rose was using. "I wanted it to be blue."

"She always wanted to bake," Rose said. "And pink is better."

---

Marie walked into the grocery store and looked around for what she needed. She walked over to the fruit section and picked up the strawberries and blueberries and placed them into her basket.

"That's a lot of berries for one person," a familiar velvet like voice said from behind her. She turned around to see Edward standing there with his own basket.

"Hi," Marie said.

"Hello," Edward said back. "So why do you have so many berries?"

"Oh the girls sent me to get loads," Marie said. "But I know it's just an excuse to get me out of the apartment."

"Why would they do that?" Edward asked confused as they walked down the aisle.

"Probably arranging something for my birthday," Marie said nonchalantly.

"When is it your birthday?"

"Today," Marie said as they walked out of the aisle.

"Happy birthday," Edward said. "Why didn't you tell me?" Marie shrugged her shoulders.

"Thank you, I have to get these back now," Marie said indicating the berries. They walked up to the checkout together and two guys approached them. She recognised them as the guys that like Alice and Rose. Angela had told her about more about them.

"This is Emmet and Jasper," Edward said introducing them. "Guys this is Marie, she's friends with Rose and Alice." They shook hands with Marie and then walked away a bit so that Marie could talk to Edward. Marie paid for the berries and walked away from the checkout.

"Do you wanna come around to my apartment later on for my birthday?" Marie asked looking down. He lifted her chin up and kissed her cheek.

"What time?"

"About 7ish?"

"I'll be there," Edward said smiling.

"Bye, I'll see you later,"

"Yeah, see you later," Edward replied as she walked away from him and towards her car.

---

"This isn't right," Alice said. "The sleeves aren't supposed to be this long." The sleeves of the dress were hanging of Alice's arm and touching the floor, as she was stood on the stool. Angela's cake was going well either. The first batch was still doughy and the next batch was rock hard, she applied icing to the cake and then got the candles. "Can't we please use magic?" The dress she was wearing had odd pins in it everywhere and there were way too many layers. The apartment was a mess as well.

"Fine, we have to hurry though, she'll be home soon," Rose said. Alice threw the sad excuse for a dress off and headed out of the living room to get the wands. She walked back into the living room with the wands in her hand. Rose took them from her quickly. "Wait, lock all the doors and close all the windows, cover every crook and cranny." Angela and Alice did as she said and then took their wands off her. "I'll get the dress ready, Angela sort out the cake and ..."

"I'll clean up," Alice said and they all got to work. Alice looked at the dress that was being made. "Make it blue." She waved her wand at the material and it turned blue. Rose looked at it and gasped.

"Make it pink," Rose said waving her wand over the material and turning it pink again. Angela showed the ingredients the cook book and said to just follow the instructions.

"Make it blue,"

"Make it pink,"

"Make it blue,"

"Make it pink,"

Angela finished the cake and set it on the table happily and turned around to see that Rose and Alice were having a full out fight with their wands over the colour of the dress. She went to stop them before magic escaped their apartment.

---

The crow flew around getting tired; she had been searching for a week and still nothing. She looked around again and saw something flash in the distance. She flew nearer to the source and saw an apartment building and looked through a gap in a window of an apartment on the tenth floor. She saw the three fairies and saw them firing off spells with their wands. She had found them, yes! Jane would be happy.

_**To Be Continued...**_

**

* * *

****Ok what did you think? I hope you liked it. The second part is being written so hopefully will be up soon. Read and Reveiw please =] =]**


	2. Sleeping Beauty part 2

**Here is part two of the sleeping beauty story. I hope you like it. Enjoy!! **

* * *

**Sleeping Beauty**

_[Sleeping Bella] _

**Previously... **

_The crow flew around getting tired; she had been searching for a week and still nothing. She looked around again and saw something flash in the distance. She flew nearer to the source and saw an apartment building and looked through a gap in a window of an apartment on the tenth floor. She saw the three fairies and saw them firing off spells with their wands. She had found them, yes! Jane would be happy. _

* * *

Carlisle sat down next to Charlie as they drank some fine wine in celebration. They were extremely happy and were clearly getting drunken by the minute.

"Esme and I have already got the necessary things for the remodelling of Edward's room," Carlisle said. "They will be able to move into their room straight away after the wedding."

"The wedding?" Charlie asked pouring another glass of wine for each other.

"Yes, it shall take place immediately," Carlisle said happily as he took the wine Charlie passed him.

"Carlisle, I've only just got my daughter back," Charlie said. "I want to spend some time with her before she leaves. And all of this will be new to her, she will need time to adjust."

"Adjust to what, my Edward is great," Carlisle said.

"I know but she doesn't know him, she may not –" Charlie began.

"What do you mean she won't like my Edward," Carlisle said getting annoyed. "Maybe my Edward won't like your Isabella."

"Calm down Carlisle," Charlie said. "I was simply –" He banged into the table and fell on the ground along with Carlisle. The both of them broke out in laughter.

"Of course they'll like each other," Carlisle said and the two friends continued to drink.

---

"Girls stop!" Angela shouted over the noise they were making. Both girls stopped suddenly. "She'll be here any minute now." Alice quickly started cleaning up as Rose finished the dress and made it pink. They placed the dress on a chair near the table where the cake was. Angela lit the candles and the three of them hid as Alice discreetly changed the dress to blue just as Marie walked through the door.

"Girls, where are you?" Marie called walking forward into the apartment. She turned on the light and gasped. "Oh, wow."

"Surprise!" The three of them said jumping up from behind the couch. "Happy Birthday!"

"Aww, you girls are wonderful," Marie said happily. "This day is perfect. You finally get to meet him."

"Meet who?" Rose asked.

"The most wonderful guy in the world," Marie said picking up her dress and twirling around as she did.

"She's in love," Alice said astonished. "Where did you meet him?"

"Once upon a dream," Marie said dreamily and the girls looked at her confused.

"Huh?" Angela asked.

"At college, I've known him for three weeks now," Marie said happily. "He's friends with Emmett and Jasper."

"Sweetheart, you are engaged to be married to the Cullen's son," Rose said.

"But no, he would have to marry someone else, like the Swan's child if they had one," Marie said her happy mood fading.

"Yeah, you're Charlie and Renee Swan's daughter Isabella Marie Swan," Alice explained. "We were taking care of you until your nineteenth birthday."

"But he's coming here today," Marie said tears falling from her eyes.

"We're sorry dear but we have to leave," Angela said.

"No," Isabella said crying and ran into her room.

---

"Right, I'm leaving," Edward called as he walked out of the house. His father followed him out.

"Edward, where are you going?" Carlisle asked. "We have a party to attend to, next door."

"No can do father," Edward said straightening out his coat, he was wearing a red shirt and black jeans. He walked towards his car. "I have a beautiful girl waiting for me."

"What? No Edward," Carlisle said quickly. "You are to be married to Charlie and Renee's daughter Isabella, who is returning today. Where did you meet this girl?"

"Once upon a dream," Edward said smiling.

"What? Edward you are making no sense at all," Carlisle said.

"Oh come on father," Edward said. "This is the 21st Century, we don't have to have arranged marriages." Edward smiled as he got into his car and drove off.

---

Isabella walked out of our room in her new dress and the three girls helped her into her coat and covered her head with the hood. They walked out of the apartment and into the elevator. They walked into the parking lot and got into Rose's BMW and drove off. The turned into the driveway off a large house and parked in the garage. They escorted Isabella to her room.

"Right, just wait here dear until it's time for the party," Rose said quietly. "Then you can make your grand entrance." Isabella just looked down.

"It will be alright Isabella," Angela said.

"Call me Bella, its less formal," Bella said. It was the only thing she had said since she had been told about what was happening. They smiled at her but she didn't look up and they walked out of the room. They heard her cry and they looked at each other. They walked away from the door and sat down to talk.

---

"You're sure?" Jane asked Heidi.

"Absolutely, I saw the three of them with my own eyes," Heidi replied.

"Good, get Jessica and Lauren," Jane said. "Let's go."

---

Edward walked to the elevator and entered, he pressed the button for the tenth floor and waited as the lift ascended. When the door dinged to announce that he reached the right floor he stepped out and walked to the apartment. He knocked on the door and waited. A small brunette woman opened the door and looked at Edward. She moved aside and looked at a small blonde woman inside the apartment.

"Who are you?" the small blonde asked.

"I'm Edward," Edward said. "I'm here to see Marie. I'm her ... her ..."

"Oh I see," Jane said smiling. "Do come in." Edward walked into the apartment and looked around. He saw two other women in the room. A blonde woman was standing nearby with the women who opened the door and a brunette was lounging on the couch. "Ladies this is her true love." All the girls in room looked at Edward smirking at him. "Now we can't have him running around free can we?"

"What are you talking about?" Edward asked. "Where is she?" Jane smacked her staff on the floor and ropes wrapped around Edward and the two women standing nearby grabbed him. "Take him away, make sure he doesn't escape." The two girls left with Edward. "Heidi, you and I are going to the Swan's residence."

---

Bella cried into her pillow, she couldn't believe what was happening to her. She didn't want to marry some guy she didn't know. She loved Edward and couldn't imagine living without him. She heard a noise and looked up, a secret passage had appeared in the wall. She felt like she was in a trance and got up. A green ball of light had appeared and she followed it down the stairs that had appeared as well (**Ominous music plays in the background**).

---

"Do you feel that?" Alice asked suddenly.

"Jane," Rose said and the three of them ran to Bella's room just in time to see her walk through a doorway. They ran forward but the doorway disappeared.

"Oh no," Angela said. "What are we going to do?" The three fairies waved their wands and minimised themselves as they flew out the window in search for Bella.

---

Bella followed the light to the garden, where a spindle tree had appeared out of nowhere. She walked forward. Jane was stood nearby.

"Touch the tree," Jane said in a menacing voice. Bella leaned forward with her hand outstretched. "Touch it, touch it I say." Bella touched the tree with the tip of her middle finger and fell to the ground.

The three fairies arrived at the scene and looked around. Jane was stood smiling happily.

"Looking for this," Jane said removing her long cloak from the floor and revealed Bella on the floor unconscious.

"Marie!" They yelled at the same time. Jane laughed and disappeared. The three fairies fell down on their knees crying.

---

"Cheer up there Carlisle," Charlie said happily as he sat down in a chair in the ballroom. Carlisle sat down next to him and sighed, thinking.

"Charlie, my son is a good lad," Carlisle said. "He doesn't need to be forced into anything."

"Of course not," Charlie said as their wives entered the room and finished setting everything up. "But I don't know what you're talking about."

"Charlie, it's obvious isn't it," Carlisle said. "After all it is the 21st century."

---

The three fairies laid Bella onto her bed and placed a rose in her hand. They looked at her with tears in their eyes.

"What are we gonna tell them all?" Angela asked. "Her parents, the Cullens, all the guests."

"We won't tell them," Rose said wiping away her tears. "We'll put them all to sleep while she sleeps." Rose waved her wand minimising herself and the other two followed suit. They flew out of her room and started putting everyone to sleep.

They passed maids and other people working and put them to sleep as well. They entered the ballroom and started to put all the guests to sleep. Rose flew over towards Charlie and Carlisle. She put Charlie to sleep and then waved her wand at Carlisle.

"Edward wants to marry some other girl," Carlisle said sleepily. Rose stopped and flew back towards him.

"Who? Who is this girl? Where did he meet her?" Rose demanded.

"Once upon ... a dream," Carlisle said and fell asleep.

"Once upon a dream? Marie!" Rose flew over to the window calling the girls over. They had finished putting everyone to sleep, (they had put the whole street to sleep as well) and flew over to her. "Marie's true love is Edward and he loves her too." The three of them flew out the window and towards their apartment. They checked it and realised that Edward wasn't there yet, so they flew over to Emmett's house. They went back to their original size and rang the door bell. He opened the door and smiled at the three of them.

"Hello ladies," Emmett said cheerfully. "How are you?"

"Not so good," Rose said quickly her voice wavering slightly. Emmett looked at her concerned. "Where is Edward?"

"Um last I heard he was going to see Marie," Emmett said as Jasper came to the door.

"Oh where is he?" Rose asked in frustration, although it was more to herself than anyone else.

"He went to the apartment but we weren't there," Alice said. "So where would he go?"

"What if Jane was there and she found out that- " Angela started to say.

"You're right, let's go," Rose said turning around.

"Wait," Emmett said running to catch up with them. Jasper followed. "What's wrong?"

"Marie and Edward are in trouble," Rose said. "We have to go."

"We're coming with you," Jasper said. The girls looked at them and then nodded. Jasper and Emmett jumped into Emmett's jeep and the three girls got in the back. They told them where to go and Emmett sped away driving way over the speed limit.

They arrived at a creepy looking house at the edge of the city and they all got out.

"We'll go in first and look for Edward," Rose said minimising herself.

"We're fairies," Alice said following suit. The boys looked at them stunned. "We'll signal when we need you to start the car." The three of them flew up and threw a small window and looked around. They searched the house, which felt like a castle, looking around for Edward. They came across a room that was been guarded by two men walking up and down, looking bored. They flew out the window and around to the window of the room. Using her wand Rose unlocked the window and flew in. Edward was sitting on the floor with his right hand chained to the wall.

"Edward?" Alice said and Edward looked up at them as they returned to their original size to talk to him. "Edward, are you ok?" Edward nodded looking confused. "We're fairies, we've been protecting Marie."

"Now we need your help," Rose said and explained everything to him. "...and she can only awake with a kiss from her true love."

"Which is you," Angela added. " In case you were wondering."

"How do I get out of here?" Edward asked. Rose waved her wand at the chains and they opened. Edward smiled as the three fairies minimised yet again and told him to follow them. They waved their wands and gave him a shield and a sword. They unlocked the door quietly and looked through the key hole. Rose put the guys that were stood outside to sleep and Alice told Edward to follow. He opened the door and followed them through the corridor. They stopped around the corner and looked around. Two women, a blonde and a brunette were stood there talking. Alice flew around and waved her wand at them and they wondered off as if they suddenly remembered something. The four of them rushed forward and made their way across a bridge that led back to the guys. Edward ran quickly and Rose made the bridge behind him disappear as someone shouted 'He's escaping'. Alice sent the guys a signal and they started the car.

Edward ran over to the car and jumped in as the girls flew over. They drove off as fast as they could. Jane flew after them with her black crow following her.

"Faster Emmett," Rose said as she looked up and saw Jane following them. Jane sent arrows flying at them and Alice quickly changed them into flowers, which fell over them. Emmet made a sharp turn to the left as Jane chased after them. He swerved past cars and manoeuvred around them to be able to escape.

Jane made rocks from the street rise up and pelted them with them, Angela turned them into bubbles just as they made impact. They arrived at their street and as they headed for the house, Jane appeared in front of it and made thorny vines appear around the house making it extremely difficult to get pass, they had appeared over the security guards as well, and who were asleep on the floor. Emmett stopped the jeep abruptly a little bit away from the house. They all climbed out of the car. Edward walked forward quickly but Jane transformed into a monstrous dragon. Edward took out his sword and charged forward, the fairies flew over and Jasper and Emmett ran over to help. Jane the dragon attacked Edward but he used the shield to protect him from her. Emmet and Jasper threw rocks at her, trying to distract her. Edward attempted to hit her with the sword but Jane swatted him away. Rose flew over and waved her wand over the sword, making it so that it could kill evil with one strike. Alice made his shield indestructible, which was useful as Jane suddenly breathed fire in Edward's direction. He held up his shield and blocked it easily. He then manoeuvred around her to try and get past. Emmet and Jasper continued to throw rocks at her, she struck them with her wing sending them flying. Rose returned to her original size and ran over to Emmett. She knelt down next to him to check that he was alright. Alice was doing the same to Jasper. Edward used this momentary distraction to strike the dragon with his sword. She fell forward as the sword sliced threw her.

Edward turned to look at his friends, they were both ok and slowly rising to their feet. Edward sliced the vines with his sword and made his way through them. The three fairies flew ahead of him to lead the way. Emmet and Jasper followed behind him. They ran into the house and up the stairs to Bella's room. Edward walked inside and saw her lying on her bed, looking paler than usual. He walked forward and held her hand, she was cold as ice. He placed his sword and shield down on the floor and knelt down on one knee next to her. He leaned forward and placed a tender kiss on her lips. Her eyes fluttered before opening fully and she looked around.

"Edward?"

"Yes, it's me," Edward said holding her hand and helping her up. "You're ok now." She smiled at him as the fairies quickly explained everything to her.

---

Everyone that had been put to sleep awoke slowly as the spell was lifted. Charlie woke up and sat up straight in his chair as Carlisle did the same. Their wives walked over to them and sat down on the chairs next to their husbands. Carlisle looked a little confused as to what was going on as everyone straightened up.

"Er ... so, you were saying Carlisle?" Charlie asked.

"Right, yes ... um," Carlisle said. "My son ... it is the 21st Century."

"Yes, you said that already," Charlie said and looked up as the doors to the ballroom opened and Edward walked in, wearing a suit and escorting Bella. Everyone smiled at them as they entered with the three fairies, Jasper and Emmett behind them. Edward and Bella walked over to the parents. Bella gave her mum, Esme and Father a hug and a kiss before approaching Carlisle, who looked very confused. Bella hugged him and kissed his cheek. Carlisle shrugged and smiled happily at the young couple. Music started to play and Edward led Bella onto the dance floor. The girls walked past Reneesme and Jacob, who were talking to Reneesme's parents about their relationship. Angela waved her wand discreetly and Reneesme's parents stopped arguing, Reneesme and Jacob smiled happily. Angela saw Ben and walked over to him and Alice walked over to Jasper and held his hand. Rose walked over to Emmett and stood next to him.

"So you're a fairy," Emmett stated. "Is that why you can't be with anyone?"

"No, that just means I've been looking for a very long time," Rose said in reply. "I gave up quite a while ago actually and I hadn't come across anyone to change my mind. That is until ..." Emmett looked at her expectantly.

"Until?" Emmett asked. Rose smiled and tenderly grabbed his hand, the feeling that surged through her told her that she had found the one and for once she was glad that she listened to Alice. Emmett smiled happily and kissed her hand, she had just made him extremely happy.

Edward and Bella danced away lost in their own world. Rose watched them and noticed that Bella's dress was blue.

"Make it Pink," she said waving her wand gently. Alice saw that the dress was pink and made a face.

"Make it blue," she said waving her wand. The two girls continued to change the dress's colour throughout the night from pink to blue to pink to blue and so on and so forth.

And as always they all lived happily ever after.

* * *

**There we go one fairytale is complete. I'm writing the next story now, since its a whole story in like one chapter it may be awhile till I post it. Read and review please =] =] **


	3. Cinderella part 1

**Hey guys here is my next fairytale, Cinderella. I would just like to say I have sort of used the idea from the film 'A Cinderella Story' with the gorgeous Chad Michael Murray. I hope you like it and I would like to dedicate this story to everyone who like me is alone on Valentine's Day :(. Fingers crossed I shall find my perfect Edward/Mr Darcy soon =]. Enjoy!!**

* * *

**Cinderella **

_[Isabella]_

Once upon a time, not so long ago in a dreary town called Forks, there lived a girl with long brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. Her mother had passed away when she was just a baby and after trying to raise her on his own for awhile, her father got remarried. Shortly after this he passed away as well, leaving the girl in the care of her stepmother.

The girl now lived with her stepmother and two stepsisters, Lauren and Jessica. The three of them treated her very badly. They made her do all the housework, the laundry, the cooking and anything else they decided she had to do. As well as doing all the housework she also had to work extremely hard on her school work, so that she could get a scholarship to college and leaves this dreadful town.

The girl walked into her room and got dressed for the day. She put on some blue jeans and a green t-shirt, along with her worn out black converses. She had bought them herself from the money she got for her job at Newton's Outfitters. She worked there every Saturday. She grabbed her school bag and walked down the stairs and started to make breakfast. She made the non fat breakfast for her stepsisters and her stepmother, and then she grabbed a cereal bar for herself and drank a glass of orange juice. She picked her bag up and checked her watch for the time. She had to leave now or she would be late, since she had to walk to school. She heard them walk down the stairs, so she grabbed her keys and coat and walked out of the house before they could give her more things to do. She walked down the street and turned the corner to find her friend Jasper waiting for her. He was a tall blond guy with striking blue eyes. Her other two friends Jacob and Reneesme walked up to them as well. Jacob was a tall guy with an olive complexion. Reneesme was a small girl with reddish brown curls and brown eyes. Jacob and Reneesme worked at her house after school, usually around the garden. They were both sixteen and starting their sophomore year. Jasper was eighteen years old, the same as her and they were starting their senior year. The four of them walked together to school.

They arrived at the familiar building of Forks High and walked onto the school grounds, passing the parking lot. They went to the administration building and got their timetables for the year.

"We have Trig and Gym together, Bella," Jasper said to the brunette girl as he read over her shoulder. She smiled; at least there would be two classes where she would have someone to talk to. They waited while Jacob and Reneesme got their timetables and then left to go to their lockers. But knowing Bella's luck she tripped on her shoe lace and fell forward. Just as she was about to hit the ground a hand reached out and grabbed her upper arm, preventing her fall. She felt a weird electric shock at the touch but brushed it off, she thanked whoever it was and ran off quickly. It was her first day and she hadn't even had her first lesson and yet she had already nearly embarrassed herself. She sighed at her misfortune in _all_ things and walked to her locker.

She said bye to Jacob, Reneesme and Jasper before heading off to her English class where she sat in the back by herself, Edward Cullen, the most popular guy in school, sat down at the desk next to hers and talked to the guy next to him, Ben. Third period she had Trigonometry and she walked into class and sat down in the back next to Jasper. She took her things out as a small girl with spiky black hair walked into the class and took a seat near them. They knew of this girl, everyone in school did, her name was Alice Cullen, she was Edward's twin. They had an older sister Rosalie but she had married Emmett McCarthy a year ago and lived with him happily in Seattle. Jasper was staring at Alice, Bella nudged him and he snapped out of it, he always did have a thing for her.

---

Bella walked into the cafeteria and went to get her lunch before walking over to sit down next to Jasper. Reneesme and Jacob joined them as well. Jasper was trying very hard not to look at Alice, who was sat at a large table with her friends, brother and his friends, mainly the jocks and cheerleaders.

Once they finished their lunch they got up and said bye to each other before walking off to their lockers. Jasper's and Bella's lockers were right next to each others. They took out what they needed and then said bye before heading off to their afternoon classes. Bella walked into Biology and took a seat in the back as usual and took out what she needed. The rest of the class filed in and took their seats. Mr Barner walked in and set his things up on his desk. He started taking the register to begin class.

"Edward Cullen," he said and looked around just as Edward walked through the door.

"Sorry I'm late sir," Edward said looking like he just ran here. "It won't happen again."

"Make sure it doesn't," Mr Barner said. "Please take a seat."

Edward looked around for an empty seat and all the girls in class seemed to be trying to find a way for him to sit next to them but they already had people sat next to them at their lab stations.

Edward walked to the only open seat, which was next to Bella and placed his bag on the desk before sitting down. Bella looked at him from the corner of her eyes and then quickly looked down at her notebook.

Edward took out his things and placed his bag on the floor and then looked at the girl next to him, she was hiding her face with her hair. He was trying to think of who she was since they would be sitting next to each other for the rest of the year.

"Isabella Swan," Mr Barner called.

"Here," Bella replied in a small voice looking up at him. Of course she was the quiet Swan girl, who didn't really talk to anyone besides her friends.

"Right let's begin..."

---

The bell rang to signal the end of class and everyone started packing away. Edward thought he should probably say hi to Isabella Swan, he hadn't got a chance to talk all lesson. As he turned around with his bag on his shoulder, he realised that she had already left. He shrugged his shoulders and headed off to gym.

Bella got changed into her gym kit and walked out of the dressing room and towards Jasper. While they waited for Coach Clapp Bella filled Jasper in on her lab partner in Biology. He told her not to worry it was just one class that she had to deal with. She nodded and then looked up to see Edward standing with his sister and his friend Peter. Coach Clapp arrived and told them all they would be playing tennis today. Bella groaned, she was not good at sports mainly due to the fact that she was really clumsy. She partnered with Jasper and they played as further away from the two Cullens as possible.

---

"It could have been worse," Jasper said comfortingly as he walked with Bella out the gates of the school.

"How?" Bella demanded as they stood to the side and waited for Jacob and Reneesme.

"At least you didn't hurt anybody else," Jasper tried but Bella just shook her head.

"What happened?" Reneesme asked as she arrived with Jacob.

"Bella hit herself in the head with her own racquet," Jasper told them and they just shook their heads slightly amused and set off down the road. They were used to their friend's clumsiness.

As they reached Bella's street they bid Jasper goodbye and the remaining three headed to her house. Bella unlocked the garden shed for Jacob and Reneesme and went inside to put their bags away with hers. She then set to work and started cleaning up. Once she was done with that she started on dinner. Half way through Jacob and Reneesme came and said bye before getting their bags and walking back home. Bella would have liked them to stay but then it would get late and she knew her stepmother and stepsisters wouldn't drive them home. Reneesme and Jacob were together and had been for a whole year now. They had been friends for so long but never tried to be anything more being afraid that they might ruin the friendship somehow. When they started high school Jacob just couldn't take it any longer and just asked her out, the first word out of her mouth was 'Finally' followed by 'Yes'.

Once dinner was ready she went upstairs and started on her homework, luckily she didn't have that much since it was her first day. She had also been lucky to only have Jessica in her Trigonometry class, but both her stepsisters ignored her at school as a rule, which was a blessing. She had just finished her homework and put it away when she heard them arrive home along with her stepmother. She sighed and took a deep breath before walking downstairs and setting the table for dinner. She set three plates down and then went to the kitchen to eat her own dinner in peace before taken dessert out to them. She went back to her room and logged onto the school chat room to see if anything interesting was happening. She had got this laptop after saving up for ages. She could see that _General H _was logged on, along with _J-Wolf _and _RM. _She said hi to them all and talked for awhile with constant interruptions from her stepsisters wanting something or her stepmother. After eleven she set her alarm and went to sleep and hopefully without interruptions, so that she could get some rest.

***

The first week of school had gone by rather quickly she didn't talk to anyone in class and no teacher ever called on her thankfully. Trigonometry was the only exception as she would talk to Jasper in that class. In Biology she never had a chance to speak so she never had to talk to Edward and gym class she would just spend trying not to get injured with Jasper's help.

Today was Saturday and she had just left the house and walked round to the corner to wait for Jasper. He pulled up in an old red Chevy pickup truck.

"You got it fixed?" Bella asked in astonishment. "How?" Jasper moved over so that she could climb into the driver's seat.

"Me and Jacob worked on it," Jasper answered. "Sam helped us out." Bella smiled as she drove down to work. She had her truck back, most people didn't think it was a nice car but Bella thought it had character. She had bought it a year ago off Billy, Jacob's dad and he hadn't charged her much for it and that was more to do with the fact that he had been Charlie's friend than the fact that it was an old car. Bella parked in the parking lot of Newton's Outfitters and jumped out of her truck before heading inside to start the day's work.

---

The bell above the entrance door rang letting Bella know there was a new customer in the store. She continued to stock the shelves near her as she heard Jasper talking to the customer.

"Sleeping bags are um ... over here," Jasper said. Bella thought that was weird as Jasper wasn't nervous around anyone, well except... "Here you go." Bella turned around and saw Alice Cullen standing in the aisle with Jasper looking at sleeping bags. She turned around and finished stocking before quickly exiting the aisle. She took the empty boxes to the store room before walking back out with one more box that she had to stock. She took as long as possible and once she put the empty box away she heard the store bell, so she figured that Alice had left and walked to the front of the store.

"Alice you ready to go?" Edward asked his sister, he was stood at the cashier waiting for her. Bella ducked behind some shelves and waited for them to leave. Alice walked up to him with a pink sleeping bag and placed it on the counter. The cashier rung her up and Edward paid for her before walking out the store.

"They're gone," Jasper said from behind Bella making her jump. "Sorry, come on let's get back to work."

***

Bella walked to her locker to get her things before heading to Biology. There was some commotion going on around the corridors. Jasper closed his locker and waited for Bella.

"What's going on?" Bella asked Jasper.

"Oh the Halloween dance is in two weeks," Jasper explained and Bella nodded understanding. She closed her locker and said bye to Jasper before walking to Biology class. She sat down in her usual seat and Edward sat down next to her. Just as he sat down Tanya Denali walked over to talk to him.

"Hey Eddie," Tanya said and Bella rolled her eyes looking down at the table. "I was wondering if you wanted to go to the Halloween dance with me."

"No thank you Tanya," Edward said politely. Tanya looked shocked and unable to say anything. Mr Barner walked in and told her to sit down so that he could start the lesson.

***

It was Friday the day before the Halloween dance and Bella wanted to go but she had nothing to wear. She spent the whole day trying to figure it out but nothing came to her. Jacob and Reneesme were going as Zorro and Elaina from 'The Mask of Zorro'. Jasper had decided to go as Phantom of the Opera.

Bella walked out of gym with Jasper and headed to the parking lot towards her truck. They both climbed in just as Jacob and Reneesme arrived and got in the back. Bella had had a big cushion fixed into the back so that they could sit on it. Jacob sat down with Reneesme and wrapped his arm around her. Bella pulled out of the parking lot and followed the queue of cars heading out. She dropped Jasper off and told him she'd see him in the morning before driving home. Reneesme and Jacob got to work as usual as Bella did the same.

Athenadora her stepmother came home that evening and told Bella that she would have to come home after work tomorrow and clean up the whole house, make it spotless because she was having guests over on Sunday. She said she would have a list of everything she would need to do. Bella nodded before going to eat her dinner.

***

"So you can't go to the dance?" Jasper asked as he helped her put stuff away on the shelves.

"No, I can't," Bella replied. "Not like I had an outfit anyway."

"It won't be any fun without you," Jasper said as Emily the manager of Newton's Outfitters came over to them. She was a really nice woman and was also married to Sam.

"Hey, sorry but I couldn't help over hearing that you don't have an outfit for the dance tonight," Emily said. "I think I can help you out there."

"Thanks Emily but I can't go anyway," Bella replied sadly, she really did want to go and have fun for once. "Athenadora is giving me a list of chores that I have to do before she gets back at midnight." Bella turned around and walked over to the cashier to take over for Angela, a nice quiet girl from her year.

---

Bella pulled up into her driveway and walked inside to find Athenadora already there waiting. She handed Bella the long list of what needed to be done and then announced that she would be back at midnight. Lauren and Jessica left as well announcing that they wouldn't be back till two. They were dressed as, well Bella wasn't really sure but they looked like they were just wearing lingerie. She sighed and decided to get to work.

She had been working for an hour and had only just finished sparkling the kitchen when the door bell rang. She went to get it and found Emily, Sam and Paul standing there along with Jasper.

"You are going to the dance, no ifs or buts," Emily said stepping into the house. "Now Sam, you and Paul start cleaning. Bella you follow me." Emily walked upstairs with Bella and walked into her room. She placed the garment bag and the other bag that was in her hand on her bed before turning to her. "Right, go take a quick shower." Bella nodded, knowing better than to argue with her and grabbed a towel before getting in the shower.

Once she was done she walked back into her room and Emily passed her a gorgeous royal blue strapless princess style dress and told her to get dressed. She put it on, it fit like a glove and then sat down so that Emily could do her hair and makeup. She simply blow dried her hair and let it fall into natural curls and added some light hairspray to it. She put on blue eye shadow and pink lip gloss as well. Bella put on some blue strappy Jimmy Choos and looked in the mirror, she looked amazing.

"This is great Emily but Lauren and Jessica will tell and I-," Bella tried to explain but Emily cut her off.

"Here," Emily said handing her a royal blue beaded mask. Bella smiled and put it on carefully so as to not ruin her makeup. "Perfect, just make sure you're back by midnight and no one needs to know." Bella hugged Emily tightly before grabbing her phone and walking downstairs. The boys looked up and told her that she looked amazing and she thanked them, not only for the compliment but for helping her out as well. She walked out with Jasper and he helped her into his mum's car that she had let him borrow for tonight.

They arrived at the school and Bella wrapped Jasper's cloak around herself to keep warm and walked inside with Jasper.

"Remember I have to be home for midnight," Bella told him as they waited just inside the entrance.

"Give me your phone," Jasper said and Bella handed it to him. "I'm gonna set the alarm for quarter to midnight, when it goes off come and find me ok?" He handed her back her phone.

"Wait, you're not gonna stay with me?" Bella asked anxiously.

"Bella, you have a mask on," Jasper explained. "No one knows it's you. Therefore you have nothing to worry about, go have fun. If you don't then come back to me and I promise to stay with you." Bella nodded in response as she attached her phone to the straps of her right shoe and walked in further. She took a deep breath and handed Jasper his cloak. He put it back on made sure his Phantom of the Opera mask was on properly and walked onto the dance floor. Bella looked around as she walked forwards, people were staring at her but not in a mean way, instead with curiosity. She walked over to the punch bowl and poured herself a drink.

"I wouldn't drink that if I were you," a velvet like voice said from behind her. "I believe it's been spiked." Bella placed her drink back down and turned around to face the guy.

"Edward Cullen," Bella said. He was dressed as Prince Charming.

"Yes," Edward said smiling his crooked smile at her. "And you are?"

"Leaving," Bella replied and walked away; she opened the door at the back of the gym and walked out towards the nice gardens that the school had managed to keep despite the weather.

"Wait," Edward said running to catch up with her. "Where are you going?"

"Nowhere, just getting some fresh air," Bella replied. Having the mask on had given her the confidence she only had around Jasper, Jacob and Reneesme.

"Mind if I walk with you?"

"I guess not," Bella replied shrugging her shoulders. "Why are you dressed as Prince Charming?"

"Because I was going to meet you, Cinderella," Edward replied smiling. "My sister insisted that I wear this, said she had a felling it was the right outfit. You can't really argue with Alice."

"Oh ok,"

"You don't like me do you?" Edward asked.

"I don't hate you either," Bella replied as they walked over to a bench and sat down.

"I suppose that's better than nothing," Edward said. "So what kind of music do you like?"

"All kinds, I'm not really fussy," Bella explained. "If I hear it and like the sound of it then I'll get it. I even like some classical stuff."

"Classical? Do you know Debussy?"

"Yeah, I love Claire De Lune," Bella said remembering the tune in her head. "My mum used to play it to me when I was little to help me go to sleep. I still listen to it when I have trouble sleeping."

"I've never met a girl my age who liked or even knew Debussy," Edward said in astonishment. "Do you like classical books to?"

"Yeah I love Jane Austen and some Shakespeare novels as well," Bella replied. "Wuthering Heights is my favourite book though, it's all torn and damaged because of how much I've read it."

"I don't really like Wuthering Heights," Edward began.

"I guess everyone is entitled to their own opinion," Bella said with difficulty. "Do you read any classical stuff?"

"I have read a lot, like Shakespeare, Wilde," Edward explained.

"Do you have a favourite Shakespeare play?"

"Well I like Macbeth and Hamlet,"

"I like Hamlet as well," Bella said just as a song started.

_(S-S-S-S)  
(S-S-S-S-)S.O.S  
(S-S-S-S-)S.O.S_

Whats up girlfriend  
Somethings goin on  
You got a look about you  
Tell me what's wrong  
(Is that your) boyfriend?  
Handsome with that girl on the floor  
We gotta dance now  
Time to show our weapons of choice

"I like this song," Bella said smiling. Edward stood up and held out his hand to her.

"Do you wanna dance?" Edward asked her. Since Bella was wearing a mask it couldn't hurt to dance with him. She placed her hand in his and let him lead her onto the gazebo that was near them. He placed his other hand gently on her waist and brought her a little closer before moving to the beat.

"I have to warn you I'm a terrible dancer," Bella said as she watched every step she made.

"Don't worry, I'm sure you'll be fine," Edward replied spinning her and she managed to keep her balance. "See, you're dancing." Bella smiled and continued to dance; she was having fun just like she wanted.

_(S-S-S-S-)S.O.S  
Is All I Need to send  
Just A Little Text  
I'm Calling All The Girls  
(F-F-F-F-)F.Y.I  
You Know its not the end  
Don't take it lying down  
No crying now it's your world_

_Let The Music Play  
You Wont Get Away  
Just Get the Groove  
And then he'll come back to you again  
(Let it Play!)  
Let the music play  
He wont get away  
This groove he cant ignore  
He wont leave you anymore  
(Let it Play!)_

S.O.S  
(S-S-S-S-)S.O.S  
S.O.S

"Do you have any plans for the midterm break?" Edward asked.

"Work," Bella replied.

"Where do you work?"

"Why?"

"I'm just trying to figure out who you are," Edward said.

"Well I'm not going to make it easier for you,"

"Not even one clue?"

"No,"

"Will you answer my questions as I try to figure it out?"

"I'll answer yes or no questions only," Bella said as Edward spun the both of them around.

"Ok," Edward said thinking hard. "You are a senior right?"

"Yes,"

"Lived in Forks long?"

"Yes,"

"Have you had your job for over a year?"

"Yes,"

"Ok, do we have any classes together?"

"Y-," Bella's phone alarm went off. "I have to go. Thanks for this it was fun, the most I've had in a long time." Bella ran off the gazebo and back inside to the gym. Edward ran after her yelling 'wait'. Bella spotted Jasper dancing with Alice and try to get his attention. He saw her and nodded his head in understanding before quickly saying bye to Alice. Bella saw Edward coming towards her and ran off towards the front of the gym. She walked outside and round the corner to wait for Jasper, he arrived within seconds and she jumped in and Jasper sped off. Bella looked out the window to see Edward looking around holding a phone in his hand; it looked just like hers... Oh no it was hers, she dropped it.

"Edward, did you find her?" Ben asked walking up to him.

"No, but I'm gonna," Edward said in determination as he put the phone in his pocket.

**To Be Continued... **

**

* * *

Well what do you think so far? The second part is almost done and should be up soon. Review please =]=]**


	4. Cinderella part 2

**Hey guys here is the second part of cinderella. I finaly finished it. I hope you like it. =] **

* * *

**Cinderella**

_[Isabella]_

**Previously... **

"Edward, did you find her?" Ben asked walking up to him.

"No, but I'm gonna," Edward said in determination as he put the phone in his pocket.

**--- **

"I still can't believe you danced with Edward Cullen," Reneesme said as the four of them sat on a blanket in the park. It was a Sunday the day after the Halloween dance. Since Bella's stepmother had guests over she didn't have to be home till later, so she had time to relax.

"Yeah, so you've said," Bella said and laid down on the blanket.

"Why are you acting like it doesn't matter?" Reneesme asked.

"Because it doesn't," Bella said. "I had a great time for once and that's it."

"What? You're not gonna tell him it was you?" Reneesme asked perplexed.

"No, I'm not," Bella stated. "He's expecting Cinderella and that's not me. Besides he's probably forgot all about me."

***

"Oh yeah, he's forgot all about you," Jasper said sarcastically trying not to smile as they looked around at all the posters asking if anyone has seen the Cinderella that danced with Edward. The posters were everywhere, on trees, post boxes, car windows etc. Bella looked around completely befuddled, she didn't think he would be this determined to find her.

"Oh look its Prince Charming," Jacob said and Bella looked up to see Edward walking past them with his friends and handing out more posters or sticking them up. Bella looked away until he passed and then walked to her truck and got in and so did Jasper. "We'll see you both later." They waved bye and drove off to work.

---

Bella looked around the store, which was deserted at the moment and sighed in boredom. Jasper walked past with a box and began rearranging a shelf nearby.

"Are you as bored as me?" Bella asked him.

"Yep, I have rearranged this same shelf five times now," Jasper replied. "How long till we finish?"

"One minute less than the last time you asked me,"

"Ten minutes then," Jasper said as the bell over the door rang. Bella didn't even bother looking up and just put her copy of Wuthering Heights, that she was about to read behind the counter.

"Hi Jazz!" Bella and Jasper both looked up to see Alice standing there with Edward.

"Hi Alice," Jasper said walking up to her quietly. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you," Alice said unsurely. "That's ok, right?"

"Yeah, of course it is," Jasper said quickly. "I just didn't think you would want to see me after the way I left."

"Don't be silly you had to help out a family member," Alice said and Bella looked at Jasper. "So when do you finish? I was thinking we could do somet-"

"Alice?" Edward said interrupting.

"Oh right, When you left did you see where the Cinderella girl went?" Alice asked. "Edward here hasn't talked about anything else since the dance."

"No I don't know where she went," Jasper said quietly.

"That's ok don't worry,"

"She just vanished," Edward said in exasperation. "It's very frustrating."

"She seems to have made an impression on you," Jasper commented.

"Yeah, she was just so different from any girl I've ever met. She was interesting and just... beautiful"

"Right you guys can leave, I'll see you tomorrow," Emily said walking towards them. "Oh customers?"

"No sorry we just came to talk-"

"That's fine, have a good day," Emily said and left. Bella walked into the staff room and got her bag and coat as well as Jasper's since he forgot about them. She pulled her coat on and walked back to the front of the shop and tossed Jasper his coat.

"Thanks, I completely forgot,"

"It's ok," Bella said and grabbed her book from behind the counter and stuffed it into her bag. "Do you need a lift home or are you just going with Alice from here?"

"He can leave with me, if that's alright?" Alice asked looking at both Jasper and Bella.

"That's fine, here," she passed Jasper his bag. "I'll see you tomorrow." She walked outside and got into her truck.

***

Edward sighed it was hopeless, he would never find her. He had been on the school website going through yearbook pictures for over two hours and he still couldn't find her. To make things even more irritating several girls had logged on and tried to convince him that they were Cinderella. He closed his eyes and tried to remember her face when his laptop beeped. He opened up the message

_So what do you like about Hamlet? I like the whole is he mad or isn't he._

Edward looked at the screen, it couldn't be her could it? He began typing a reply

_**I like it cause its complex unlike wuthering heights. **_

_Wuthering Heights is a great novel about love and Hamlet is more about revenge so you can't compare the two._

_**I knew it, you're the girl I danced with aren't you?**_

_Yes_

_**Why won't you tell me who you are?**_

_Because I just don't think it's a good idea_

_**Why not? I wanna meet you, please?**_

_I have to go, bye_

_**Wait**_

Cinderella signed off and Edward looked at the user name, _ISclumsy. _He grabbed a pen and wrote down the name at least now he could email her and try to get her to see him.

---

Bella looked at the screen on her laptop and thought about what she should do. She couldn't tell Edward who she really was, he was looking for a princess and would just be disappointed when he found out it was just plain Bella. The intercom in her room went off and her stepmothers annoying voice floated through demanding her to come downstairs. She closed her laptop and walked out of her room.

***

Six weeks had passed since the Halloween dance and Edward still hadn't found his Cinderella. It was now the last week before the Christmas holidays and he wanted to find her before she left to go on holiday. He walked into his biology class and sat down noticing that they were doing onion root cells today. Mr Barner handed out the cells and a sheet for them to fill out.

"Ladies first," Edward said indicating the microscope. Bella smiled slightly and looked through the microscope carefully.

"Anaphase," Bella said.

"Do you mind if I check?" Edward asked and Bella shook her head pushing the microscope towards him. He looked through it and repeated 'Anaphase' before writing it down. "Like I said." He smiled and examined the next slide.

"Metaphase,"

"Mind if I check?" Bella asked smiling. Edward smiled and passed her the microscope.

"You have plans for the Christmas holidays?"

"No, not really," Bella answered. "It's Metaphase."

"Like I said," Edward said mimicking her earlier words. "I don't have much planned either, my sister and her husband are coming over."

"Sounds nice, having family around," Bella noted as she changed the slide again. "Prophase."

"Family can be a bit annoying sometimes," Edward noted as he wrote down Prophase on the sheet.

"You don't want to check it?"

"I believe you,"

"Your sisters are nice, right?"

"Yeah they are, Alice is easily excited though," Edward said. "Rose speaks her mind but she means well."

"Sounds like it would be interesting living with them,"

"It is, what about you? Do you have any siblings?"

"I have two step sisters," Bella said.

"Oh, what are they like?"

"It's Jessica and Lauren," Bella said in answer.

"Oh, right," Edward said unsurely. "Um..."

"It's ok, I don't really get along with them," Bella stated. "And they're not very fond of me."

"I see, but your parents are ok with you," Edward stated although it came out more like a question.

"My father passed away, I live with my step mother," Bella said quietly. "And she makes life challenging I suppose."

"What -," the bell rang and Mr Barner went around picking the sheets up while everyone quickly cleared up and left. "I'll see you tomorrow and it was nice talking to you."

"Yeah, you too," Bella answered and walked to gym.

***

"So you're gonna tell him?" Jasper asked as he pushed the shopping cart in front of him.

"Yeah I am," Bella said as she grabbed things from the shelf and placed them into the cart. "I've been thinking about it all week and I think it will be ok."

"Good cause he obviously does not hate you since he talks to you,"

"I know, we have talked every biology lesson since then," Bella stated happily. "So should I tell him in person or on the net?"

"In person definitely cause you know it's more..." Jasper began as they turned round the corner into the drinks aisle.

"Personal?" Bella asked as she got the drinks he needed.

"Yeah, exactly," Jasper stated looking at Bella and almost colliding with someone in front of them. "Oh sorry."

"It's ok," said a woman with wavy caramel hair and green eyes. "I was just trying to reach that shelf." She indicated the shelf above her head.

"What did you want?" Jasper asked reaching for the shelf, the woman pointed at a box and he took it down for her.

"Thank you, I'm Esme by the way," the woman said politely.

"I'm Jasper and this is my best friend Bella," Jasper answered.

"It's nice to meet you Bella and to finally meet the boy who is dating my daughter," Esme said smiling. "Alice talks about you none stop." Jasper looked a little embarrassed. "You should come over for dinner, so that the rest of the family can meet you."

"That would be nice," Jasper said as Alice walked up to them.

"I got the fruit you needed mum and – Oh hey Jazz, Bella," Alice said noticing them standing there.

"Hey Alice," Jasper and Bella said simultaneously.

"Alice I was just inviting Jasper for dinner and of course Bella is welcome to join us as well," Esme explained.

"That would be great, Rose and Emmett are coming tomorrow, so you could come over the following day for dinner," Alice said quickly and looked at Jasper expectantly. He looked at Bella silently asking her if she was ok with going.

"We would love to," Bella said and both Alice and Esme smiled.

"Great, so we'll see you at our place on Tuesday at six?" Esme asked.

"Yes, see you then," Bella replied. Esme walked off towards the till and Bella checked the list in her hand as Alice said bye to Jasper.

"So you gonna tell the wicked queen, you're staying at mine?" Jasper asked.

"Yeah, I was gonna stay at yours tonight as well," Bella said. "Athenadora is having her monthly I need space from everyone. I'm not complaining since I get to be away from the house for two days."

"Great, my mum's gonna be happy to have you around,"

"I don't have to stay at yours for the entire two days,"

"Don't be silly, you know you're like part of the family,"

***

Jasper pulled up in front of the Cullen's house and got out just as Bella did. She smoothed her hair and checked her outfit before looking at Jasper, who was doing the same.

"When are you meeting him?"

"Tomorrow at one in the forest, there's a little place he goes near there," Bella said as they walked to the front door. "You ready?" Jasper nodded and rang the door bell. The door opened to reveal a very excited Alice standing there. She smiled and pulled them both inside, for a small girl she was rather strong. They walked over to the dining table where everyone was sat and dinner was being brought out.

"Everyone, this is Bella and Jasper," Alice said to everyone in the room. "This is my Dad Carlisle, you've met my mum and you know Edward. That's my older sister Rosalie and her husband Emmett."

"It's nice to meet you all," Jasper said and went to shake Carlisle hand.

"Nice to meet you," Bella said quietly.

"Dinner is ready, come on sit down," Esme said. Alice dragged Jasper to sit next to her.

"Bella, you can sit here," Edward said indicating the seat next to him. Bella went over and sat down.

"So Bella, you're in senior year right?" Rose asked from across the table.

"Yeah, I am," Bella replied.

"You were at the Halloween dance, so you must have seen this girl my brother was with," Rose said. "What did she look like? What do you think she's like? Do you know her?"

"I..."

"Rose leave her alone, she doesn't know and I'm gonna find out soon," Edward said.

"How?"

"I'm meeting her,"

"When?"

"Soon,"

"Where?"

"What is this the Spanish inquisition?"

"Leave Edward alone, Rose," Esme said. "I'm sure he'll bring her over once he meets her."

"Yeah listen to mum," Edward said and turned to Bella. "What plans do you have for the rest of the week?"

"I'm just hanging out with Jasper, Jake and Nessie," Bella replied.

Dinner went by pleasantly and everyone got along really well. Rose still kept trying to get information out of Edward and Bella but she didn't get very far. Jasper's phone went off and he pulled it out of his pocket.

"Bells, it's for you," Jasper said handing her the phone. "WQ." Bella sighed and excused herself from the table.

"Hello...yeah...but you said...of course not...ok...yes alright..." Bella walked back and handed Jasper his phone. "I'm really sorry but I have to leave, I'm needed at home."

"That's alright dear, but don't be a stranger, ok?" Esme said smiling at her in a motherly way.

"Here are your keys and I'll talk to you later," Jasper said handing her keys.

"Thank you for having me over, it was really nice to meet all of you," Bella said before leaving.

Bella could not believe it, Athenadora had called her home so that she could disentangle all her belts! She had only just finished and was trying to go to sleep when she heard her step mother talking to her step sisters about her. They had only called her home because letting her stay over any longer would make her happy and they couldn't have that now could they.

Bella woke up at four in the morning with her mind made up and set to work. She put her iPod on low volume so that she could hear if anyone woke up, although it was very unlikely.

_Impossible, for a plain yellow pumpkin to become a golden carriage,  
Impossible, for plain country bumpkin and a prince to join in marriage,  
And four white mice will never be four white horses,  
Such Folderol and fiddled dee of course is.  
Impossible.  
But the world is full of zanies and fools,  
Who don't believe in sensible rules,  
And won't believe what sensible people say,  
And because these daft and dewy-eyed dopes keep building up impossible hopes,  
Impossible, things are happening every day._

_[Cinderella] Impossible_

_[Fairy Godmother] Impossible_

_[Cinderella] Impossible_

_[Fairy Godmother] Impossible_

_[Cinderella] Impossible_

_[Fairy Godmother] Impossible_

_[Both] Impossible!!_

_[Cinderella]It's possible, for a plain yellow pumpkin to become a golden carriage,  
It's possible, for plain country bumpkin and a prince to join in marriage,_

_[Fairy Godmother] And four white mice are easily turned t horses,  
Such folderol and fiddled dee of course is,  
Quite possible  
[Both] It's Possible,  
[Cinderella] So the world is full of zanies and fools,  
[Fairy Godmother] Who don't believe in sensible rules,  
[Cinderella] And won't believe what sensible people say,  
[Both] And because these daft and dewy-eyed dopes keep building up impossible hopes, Impossible, things are happening every day.  
[Cinderella] It's Possible,  
[Fairy Godmother] It's Possible,  
[Cinderella] It's Possible,  
[Fairy Godmother] It's Possible,  
[Cinderella] It's Possible,  
[Fairy Godmother] It's Possible,  
[Both] It's Possible!! _

---

Edward looked at his watch it was only half past nine in the morning, he was so anxious, he couldn't sit still he had to do something to pass the time. He walked downstairs and looked around for something to do. Emmet and Carlisle were watching TV and Rose was sat talking to Alice and Esme. He saw Bella's bag, she had left it here last night in her rush to get home. He grabbed his keys and decided to return Bella's bag to her, he grabbed her bag but wasn't really paying attention and smacked his foot on the table and the bag fell out of his hand.

"Shit," Edward cursed and quickly picked up the bag along with everything that had fallen out of it. He noticed the book, it was Wuthering Heights. He opened the book and on the inside cover it had the initials I. S on it. Something suddenly clicked in his head and quickly left making everyone stare at him in confusion.

He reached Bella's house and calmly walked over to the door. He rang the doorbell and waited. I tired looking Lauren opened the door and then screamed before shutting the door. She opened it again and was attempting to bat her eyes at him.

"Hello Edward, what can I do for you?"

"Is Bella here?"

"Bella? She's probably still asleep the lazy thing," Lauren said and Jessica walked over to the door to say hello.

"Would it be alright if I went up and talked to her?" Edward asked politely giving them a smile.

"Sure," both girls said together and directed him to Bella's room. Athenadora followed them and started telling the girls off for allowing him to speak to Bella. They opened the door and walked inside to find it empty and all of her things were gone as well. There was a note on the bed addressed to Athenadora and she picked it up and quickly read.

"She's gone," Athenadora said in astonishment and looking at her girls.

"What? But who will do all the cooking and cleaning now?" Jessica said in annoyance and forgetting all about Edward standing there.

"You made her do all that? She's not your maid," Edward said in anger. "I'm surprised she didn't leave sooner." He stormed downstairs and out to his car. He drove to the forest where he was going to meet her. He had given her directions for a meadow where he would go to think. Nobody knew about the place except Carlisle and now Bella.

He reached the meadow and saw her already there; she was sitting on the grass with her iPod on and her eyes closed.

"A lovely night, a lovely night, a finer night you'll never see," Bella sang quietly and Edward walked towards her. "You meet your prince, a charming prince, as charming as a prince will ever be." Edward sat down next to her. "The stars in the hazy heaven tremble above you while he is whispering 'Darling, I love you'."

"Really?"

"Edward, you scared me," Bella said. "You're early."

"I know, I went to your house,"

"You figured it out?"

"Yeah, you left your bag at my house and your book fell out of it," Edward explained. "Is clumsy, Isabella Swan. I'm so stupid not to realise sooner that it was you."

"It's ok, I should have told you," Bella said. "But I thought you wouldn't like what you saw."

"That's ridiculous, what made you change your mind?"

"Well after we talked in biology I realised that we got on ok when I wasn't all dolled up, so I figured I'd tell you and see how it goes," Bella said. "So how is it going?"

"Very well," Edward answered and leaned forward locking his lips with hers.

---

"Where are you staying?" Jasper asked through the phone.

"Billy said I could stay at his till I leave for college," Bella explained, she was sat in Edward's car on her way to his house. "He said I could stay for as long as like, Jake was pretty happy to hear that I had finally left."

"We all are," Jasper said. "I'll talk to you soon." Bella hung up the phone as they pulled up in front of Edward's house. They walked in and went to the living room where everyone was.

"Hey Eddie, did you meet your girl?" Emmett asked.

"Yeah and here she is," Edward said wrapping an arm around Bella's waist. Esme walked over to them and hugged Bella.

"I'm so happy it's you," Esme said as Alice came running down the stairs and hugged Bella as well.

"Yay! You're with Edward and I'm with Jazzy! This is great," Alice said in excitement.

"Let her breathe," Edward said and they let go of Bella. He grabbed her hand and walked to his room. "I composed something for you, do you wanna hear it?" He handed Bella her phone. "I figured you'd want it back."

"Thank you and of course I want to hear what you composed," Bella said and sat down on the piano bench next to Edward.

"And Bella, will you spend Christmas here with me?"

"I'd love to," Bella said smiling as Edward began playing the piano. It was beautiful music and he had obviously spent time on it. She looked at him and he smiled, her life was finally turning around and she couldn't be happier.

And as is the case with most fairytales they lived happily ever after.

* * *

**Song List**

**Impossible - Brandy & Whitney Houston [Cinderella]**

**A Lovely Night - Brandy [Cinderella] (Sung by Bella)**

**Well what did you think? Review and let me know please =]. I have already started work on my next story and the first part of it should be up in a couple of weeks. **


End file.
